The Movie Star & Me
by alexatheknight
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is the perfect star. Until he gets caught drunk and has to go to college in Wisconsin in disguise. He expects every girl to still fall for him. Which they all do. Except one. Written mostly by Geekquality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers!**

**I had an idea for a story but sadly with Secrets Can Never Be Hidden and my school starting in three weeks I had no time.**

**Thankfully, my friend Geekquality is going to write this for me!**

***cheers for Geekquality***

**Her story, Bollywood Magic, is really good so I thought this would be great! Be sure to check that out(:**

**Here's the intro I wrote. Enjoy!**

Intro

A young teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes was walking down the street. He heard some squeals behind him and smiled.

"We love you Chad!" the girls were screaming, jumping up and down to see him one more time.

Chad smiled. He kissed his fingers and sent his signature move to them. They all screamed even louder which made Chad's ego grow even more.

How could it not really? He was one of the biggest stars in Hollywood, not only being the star on Mackenzie Falls but also having some lead roles in certain successful movies. He was insanely rich, with two parents that were both producers.

He also had the looks of an angel. With his handsome face, perfect blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, girls passed out looking at him.

Right now, though, he was at home relaxing in one of the many hot tubs there was in his mansion. He thought about his current girlfriend. Jessica? Jennifer? Eh who cares. All he remembered was that she was getting clingy and he decided to dump her.

He sent the text and deleted the many texts begging why their love wouldn't work. He rolled his eyes and texted the new girl he found and asked her out.

He smiled to himself. Every girl in the world wanted him. And he would date them to satisfy them and then dump them when he was bored.

He had never truly liked them. They had always told them they loved him, but he never returned the feelings.

Chad snorted. Love. How overrated. He knew all the girls were in love with him but he wasn't in love with them, of course not. He dated them for publicity, nothing else.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love with girls, girls fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

That's what he thought.

Sonny Monroe was leaving her last class, sighing when she realized how much work she had.

Unlike most other students, Sonny used all her time studying and working, instead of socializing and partying. In fact, those last two things were the last things she was remotely interested in. She believed college was for work. Nothing else.

She didn't have any friends really. Besides Tawni Hart. They were roommates, so Tawni tried to talk to her and they became friends. They were complete opposites. Tawni was a real party animal and always tried to get Sonny to come to the latest one. Sonny would refuse and would spend the night studying. Then Tawni would come and tell Sonny all about it. All the drama, who got caught. Sonny would listen and roll her eyes at crazy students.

She believed that nothing should come in the way for college. No socializing, partying, and definitely not boys.

She internally rolled her eyes. Boys. Tawni had had tons of boyfrieds, but that's who she was. Sonny believed boys were idiots and not to be trusted. They were annoyances and never tried to get close to them.

She remembered Tawni coming back from a party and telling Sonny how she thought she was in love.

Sonny snorted. Love. What a joke. There was no such thing. Sonny, unlike most girls, didn't believe love was true or worth anyone's time.

So she promised herself not to fall in love. It was for weak and pathetic girls. She wouldn't be like that. Ever.

That's what she thought.

**You all like? Read&Review!**

**I'm planning to update Secrets Can Never Be Hidden very soon! And if you haven't seen that yet, be sure to!**

**Peace out Suckaz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the first chapter of this story! i really hope you guys like it! and the intro was awesome! [hint hint: obsessedwithbooks] remember to reveiw and check out her other stories! anything you'd like to add, obsessedwithbooks? ;D**

_aww thanks! a lot of you did say you liked my intro so thanks to all! but chapter one is amazing! you'll enjoy it! and without any further ado, chapter 1!_

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 1

Partying Ain't Good

Chad Dylan Cooper's ego is pretty huge. He's full of himself due to his looks, fame, and screaming fan girls. With all this, it was pretty easy and expected to full of himself. He has tons of self confidence. Everyone always tells him he's perfect or awesome or amazing or that they love - ick, it's that word again: love – him. In fact, he has so much self confidence that he forgot the one and only thing that could ruin his perfect life.

Paparazzi.

These… things hounded him everywhere, just to prove to the world that their beliefs are true. And what they're aiming for now, is proving that Chad Dylan Cooper is not as amazing as he says he is. Chad does his best to avoid them – he's done so for a while, now – but, eventually, they would find him.

And they did find him.

In a place you'd never expect.

Let's look into some of the pictures shall we?

You could see a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes in the pictures. And he was sitting on a stool… at a bar. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, drinking under-aged. A picture was taken of him drinking a shot out of a shot glass. Another of him drinking straight from a beer bottle.

The paparazzi, naturally, were ecstatic at all the publicity this would bring. This will prove to the world that Chad Dylan Cooper isn't as amazing or perfect as he says he is. Or, maybe, Chad's just a regular human being who makes mistakes and the world shouldn't pound so hard on him.

Either way, they were going to get those pictures out.

Well, until Chad's parents found out about this. They paid quite a big fee for this not to be published. And, finally, it wasn't published.

But Chad was in a lot of trouble with his parents… until they thought of a great solution, of course.

Chad Dylan Cooper, you are about to go to college. Well, maybe not Chad Dylan Cooper: blond-haired, blue-eyed boy, but Chad Goldfarb: light brown-haired, green-eyed boy. He wouldn't cause too much commotion, which would distract him, if Chad Dylan Cooper went to college.

And there's another thing: it's in Wisconsin, middle of nowhere- exactly where you'd expect him not to be.

The different name and new look wouldn't change that much, though; he was still quite attractive. All the girls would be sure to be chasing after him.

But one girl, she won't at all.

Tawni Hart stepped out of the shared bathroom in the dorm, smiling. She was wearing a strapless light and dark green stripped party dress. She had on pink high heels and her blond hair was very curly with a small pink bow in it. Her makeup was done up and she grabbed her purse, ready to go. Her blue eyes stole another glance at her roommate, Sonny Monroe.

Sonny's dark brown hair cascaded down over her head so you couldn't much. She was staring into a calculus text book, ever so often scribbling something in a notebook.

Tawni knew the answer even before she asked it, but she tried every time there was a party. "Are you sure you don't wanna come this time, Sonny?" she sounded caring, which never happened. I guess she just wanted to break the bookworm away from her books.

Sonny's face turned towards Tawni, looking at her with her big brown eyes. "No, Tawni, you know that we have a big calculus exam tomorrow; I have to study for this… and you should, too."

Tawni looked at her for a few moments and then sighed. "Have fun studying, Sonny; I'll tell you about it later tonight," she smiled and then left.

Sonny huffed then went back to her studies. She'll ace this test unlike the kids who choose to go to these parties. She won't get in trouble from the teachers. She'll actually pass and get a degree to go somewhere in life.

Tawni came back that night with her usual story: drama, crazy students, and who got caught. She told her that she saw that boy again and said she was probably in even more love then before.

She snorted, just liked before. Love: it's a joke, no such thing. She slammed her text book and went to go get some much needed rest. She needed to be ready for this test, unlike other students who spent their time partying.

**so that was the first chapter! hope you liked! ;D reveiw pwetty pwease *puppy dog eyes* and ill let obsessedwith books do the final good bye :P**

_wasn't it great? and i have CDC here to tell you something:_

_CDC: CDC here, what it do? You better review this story or I AM NOT going to give you all official CDC hugs!_

_*gasp* you want your hug? then review!_

_other news: i have chapter 9 of secrets can never be hidden done and it will be out as soon as i get 50 reviews! so review there too! _

_later,:D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: we don't own SWAC, Wisconsin and its towns, cheese, the University of Wisconsin [there is one… right?], chili, American Airlines, cows… anything in here… sadly.**

**Hi! Geekquality [but you can call me Jumjum [long story about the nickname LOLz] here and this is chapter two! I don't know if you've already noticed but, this is an AU story. Oh and I'd like to let you all know that I have nothing against Wisconsin, cheese, camping, fat people, or coach [ok, maybe just a little on that one] but this is Chad's jerkface, obnoxious, snobbish, arrogant side [which is fading in the actual show *squeal*] so bear with me :P and here is obsessedwithbooks :D**

_okay i might call you JumJum(: bahaha. anyway we dont own anything especially not SWAC. there would be wayy more Channy if we did! ahaha well this chapter is hilarious! read away!_

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 2

A New Student at the University of Wisconsin

Chad D- I mean, Chad Goldfarb was on a plane to Wisconsin. And guess what: he's not even in first class; he's in coach! I know, it's surprising. But it's not surprising to his regular classmates that he is just another regular college student who wanted to take a break from the hustle and bustle of the city and go to the University of Wisconsin – in the middle of nowhere.

Some of that was true, at least.

I still can't believe this is happening to me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I don't go to dead-beat places like Wisconsin! Nothing ever happens over there!

Chad, obviously, isn't a very happy camper. Well, he never would be a happy camper because he doesn't like camping… but that's not the point! He's not the biggest fan of this a'ight?

It's just cheese and cows and farms and cold and cheese… I don't even like many cheese!

You can't go dissing the cheese, Chaddy-boy. He's going to have to get used to cheese, believe me. They even have a little chant for it, but he can find out about that later! Oh and cows are pretty damn cool animals!

He's sitting in the plane and enjoying the comfortable seats and delicious food they have there in coach. And you know what made it better? A seriously fat man, and I'm talking huge, eating chili in the seat next to him.

This cannot get any worse! God, just kill me now! This freaking obese dude is freaking spitting all of his freaking chili all over me! It's freaking disgusting! And then a piece of chili was spit onto his cheek. Chad's lips straightened and he looked at the seat in front of him taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Ok, that – is – it!

So much for calming himself down… Chad turned to face the fat man who was still eating his chili. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears as his face reddened.

"Ok, looky her, dude. Stop spitting your disgusting chili all over me… and that includes my face!" Chad was angered and his raise of voice got people to stare.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Uh, yeah you did! I have your freaking chili all over my pretty face! Do you know who I am?"

"It ain't so pretty… and I don't care who you are!"

"Oh, you did not just go th-" Chad got interrupted by the stewardess.

"Excuse me, sir, is there a problem?"

"Yes, yes there is! This man is eating his chili and he's getting it everywhere; including my face!" Chad seethed.

"Ok, uh, sir, I'm going to have to ask for that chili…"

"No! My chili!"

"You know what? Fine! Can I just move to another seat?"

"Sure, there's an open seat right over there,"

And to Chad's luck, it's a whole empty row. He takes his carry-on belongings and hurriedly gets away from that man. Chad sat in the window seat, took out his iTouch, put on his music, and looked out the window with a sigh.

This is going to be horrible! I don't deserve this! So what if I went to a bar for a quick… few… drinks. I'm human, too, you know! I know I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm perfect, but I'm human! And human's do make mistakes! I don't deserve this!

Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare to land in West Appleton, Wisconsin. It is currently 11:54am and is currently 42 F. Thank you for flying American Airlines.

42 freaking degrees? Ugh, well, I know I'll be doing a little shopping… of course I had sweats and Hoodies and stuff, but I still had my shorts and what not. Well, this will be… fun.

Well, looks like Chaddy-dearest has to get used to cheese, the low fall and winter temperatures, and not getting everything he wants. University of Wisconsin, get ready for Chad D- I'm sorry, once again, Chad Goldfarb!

Chad exited the airport, and into the cool October air with just sweats and a light Hoodie. He got into a cab – which took him a while to get – and headed off to go see his new dorm… and roommates.

Chad got out of the cab, paid, and walked into the University, all eyes on him. The girls – even ones practically on top of other guys – were gawking at him. The guys – preferably the ones practically under the girls – were glaring at him. He acted like he didn't see and walked to the Head Master's office.

Chad Goldfarb, it's time your role stepped in… A wide grin made its way to his face.

"Sonny! Oh, my God, Sonny!" Tawni screeched as she slammed open the dorm door.

Sonny jerked up from the dictionary she was highlighting words in to look up at her friend-ish, ok roommate, with a worried expression. "What? Is everything ok, Tawni?"

"Sonny, this super hot guy here who's new! He's soo cute…" she started to go off into a daze.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "What about Nico?"

"Who?"

"You said you guys were in love, like, a few hours ago."

"Oh… oh! Nico! I almost forgot about him…"

"Tawni, I think you should focus on Nico and school instead of being caught up in some relationship drama with two guys. It's already bad enough with one guy."

"Fine, I guess you're right! But we have seriously got to get you a BF!"

"BF…?"

"OMG, Sonny, boy friend…?"

"Oh… um, I don't think so. Maybe when I get my degree and I'm all done with school then I can."

"Well, in my world, you can't get your degree unless you go to a college party!"

"I don't think that's a very g-"

"Ah ah ah, in my world!"

Sonny looked at her intensely. "Fine, maybe sometime in the future, but just one to make you happy…"

"Yay!" Tawni squealed and then left to God knows where.

Boy friend… parties…? When is she going to get that I don't want those!

But little did Miss Sonshine know that her first semester in college is about to get more interesting than she thought it would have been.

And that definitely goes for Chad Goldfarb, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jojo here! i hope you like this chapter! we own nothing, sorry... and Lexi... your turn! :D [oh and she changed her penname! ain't it great?]**  
_Hahahah yeah I love my penname. :D alrighty so enjoy the chapter! It's the first Channy Meeting! :O_

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 3

Meeting the People

Light-brown haired, green-eyed Chad Goldfarb stepped into the Headmaster's office. A rotund man swiveled around in his chair to look at Chad. He folded his hands over the desk and looked over at Chad, peering over his glasses.

Chad looked on his desk for his nametag. He saw a folder of files – most likely his – and a rack full of a few other files. There is a jar of pencils, too. And then a Mac laptop. A cup for coffee… ah, finally, what he's been looking for! Mr. Condor.

"Hello, Mr. Condor, I'm Chad Goldfarb, the new student," Chad said wearily. He expected him to expel him at any minute for some weird reason.

"Ah… yes, I've got your files right here. So you're from California?" Mr. Condor said, his voice loud and booming throughout the room. This almost scared him… but Chad Dyl- ahem, Goldfarb doesn't fear anything.

"Yes, sir, that is correct."

"What school did you go to before this?"

"Uh… I was homeschooled." He didn't lie, at least. It really was the truth, but he hardly did anything anyways.

"Oh, really, now… ok, well, your room is 34B and your roommates are Nico Harrison and Grady Mitchell. Here is your class schedule and room key. You may go now."

Chad had a confused expression on his face as he slowly turned around and grabbed his bags and left.

What just happened? He thought on his way to room 34B. He got more stares as he walked to his room and opened it.

A dark-skinned boy and blond-haired boy sat on two beanbags playing video games, not even noticing his entrance. Nobody doesn't not notice his entrance!

"Um… hello?" Chad tries as he shuts the door. This gets there attention and the blond,, chubby one pauses the game.

"Hi…" the blond, chubby one says slowly and confused.

"Who are you?" the dark-skinned one asks.

"I'm Chad Goldfarb, your new roommate."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Condor told us about that, G!" the dark-skinned one said.

"Oh, yeah!" the blond, chubby one said.

"Now who are you guys?" Chad asked.

"I'm Nico," said the dark-skinned one.

"And I'm Grady," the blond, chubby one said.

"Hi – uh – where should I put my things?"Chad looked around the room.

Nico gestured to a third bed which was untouched. Chad grabbed his things and put them on the bed. He brought a pillow and comforter, just in case they didn't supply any, which they didn't. He took out the dark blur pillow and comforter and laid it out on his bed. He got out a back pack and school supplies and put it near the end of his bed.

"So… what goes on here?" Chad asked, trying to make conversation. Nico and Grady went back to their game and Chad started to unpack his clothes into the dresser next to his bed.

"Studying… girls… partying… video games. That's pretty much it," Grady said.

"Yeah, but I'm only focused on one girl right now…" Nico started to look off into space. When Chad eyed him weirdly, Grady spoke up.

"He's got a girlfriend, Tawni Hart, and apparently they're in love," Grady rolled his eyes.

Chad scoffed. Pssh… love doesn't exist. It's in Hollywood and now back here? This is supposed to be boring ol' Wisconsin! Without love! Ugh…

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, bro," Nico said.

Grady just shook his head. Hey, maybe Grady knows what I mean about lovey-dovey stuff! Chad thought.

"Who wants to go get something to eat?" Grady suggested. Nico and Chad nodded and they headed out for the café.

As they walked, all the girls' eyes were on Chad. Nico and Grady noticed this, too, but Nico didn't mind; he had Tawni. And Grady got a little disappointed because this means he has even less a chance of getting a girl than before. Chad didn't even take a second glance at the girls; he knows that the shy type makes the girls swoon and try even more to get his attention – which is rather fun to watch.

The group of three grabbed their food. Chad had a hard time because most of the stuff had a lot of cheese, so he stuck with a salad. They headed to an open table and sat down.

"So where you from, Goldfarb?" Nico asked taking a bite of a cheesy meatball sub.

"California."

"OoO… so you've dated them California girls?" Grady smirked.

Oh, more than you'd ever know. "Yes, yes I have," he smiled.

"That's cool," Nico said. "Have you met any celebrities?"

Chad had to laugh at this. Of course he has! Nico and Grady looked at him funny and Chad just coughed to cover up his laughing fit. "Ha, um, sorry, about that, yes I have met celebrities."

Grady and Nico just nodded slowly. "Which ones?" Grady asked.

"Uh… Hilary Duff, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso… many more, but I can't really name them all," Chad said. Why did I say that? That could just give them hints to who I am! Ugh.

"Seriously?" Nico smiled.

"That many?" Grady also smiled.

"Yup…"

Suddenly, two girls came up to them. Otherwise known as Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe. They walked right up to the table and Tawni sat down in the chair next to Nico and Sonny gave her a look and sat next to her and Chad.

"Hi Nico, Grady," Tawni started and then twirled a piece of her hair flirtatiously, "Chad," he smiled.

Nico noticed this and his smiled dropped off of his face completely. Anger started to rise inside him and jealously started to build him. "Hi… Tawni, Sonny." he looked over a Tawni, who was still looking at Chad. He flashed one more smile and then looked at the brunette sitting beside her, looking at her hands in her lap.

Nico intertwined his and Tawni's hands, snapping her out of her trance. "Oh, hey Nico!" she smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled weakly and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and got into the kiss. Grady sighed and looked at all the other girls fawning over Chad.

First he nearly breaks his best friend's relationship and now he has all the girls fawning over him, giving himself no chance with the ladies. This might not turn out to be the best friendship.

Chad looked at Sonny, still looking at her lap, making her shiny brunette hair cascade down and coving some of her face. He smirked and poked her knee, making her head snap up.

He smiled at her, taking in her big brown eyes that were just enchanting. She stared into his green eyes and saw a blue tint, but they were still hypnotizing.

"Hi," Chad said, still hypnotized by her eyes, "I'm Chad Goldfarb. You are?" he stuck out a hand to shake.

She smiled at him and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then shaking his hand. "I'm Sonny Monroe, nice to meet you."

"You too…" Chad smiled at her.

Three girls sitting at a table not too far from the group of five sat watching them. Portlyn, Marta, and Chasity all dressed in miniskirts, tight tops, and high heels. These girls were obviously the popular girls, getting all the hot guys and such.

They saw Chad and Sonny's little exchange and they saw the connection they had.

And that is exactly why it had to be stopped. Chad Goldfarb is a hot guy that they really want.

"What are we going to do?" Chasity asked, glaring at the other table and then glancing back at the two other girls at the table with a worried expression.

"Yeah, you can really see a connection there!" Portlyn said.

Marta smirked and raised an eyebrow. "We just have to make sure that they never get together."

"How?" the other two girls asked at the same time.

"We'll show her that he's obviously a player and make it way worse… twist it around. Tell Chad that Sonny is just a brainiac prude."

Chad and Sonny smiled at each other once more before Sonny left with Tawni and Chad left with a disgruntled Nico and Grady in front of him.

And suddenly, love didn't seem so far-fetched anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jojo here! yeah, i know, it's been a while. and it was my fault, so i apologize ;) but i'm working on the next chapter ATM, so... yeah. we dont own anything, if you didnt know that all ready... and here's Alexa! *applause***

_Hello! yeah it was Jojo's fault..just kidding!;D Enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 4

Problems with the New Kid

Chad, Nico, and Grady walked into their room. Chad lay back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head with a sigh. That girl, Sonny Munroe, was the only thing on his mind ever since he met her, 27 minutes and 56 second ago.

Chad and Nico, on the under hand, stomped over to their beds with a huff. They fell onto their beds at the same time, arms folded with scowls on their faces. You could faintly hear their grumbles under their breaths, too. Obviously, they are upset.

Chad is still in his 'sonny' world, looking up at the ceiling, when he notices his two roommates current state.

"Guys… what's wrong?" Chad asked, sitting up slightly and leaning on his elbow and facing the two college boys.

"Nothing is wrong," Nico said behind gritted teeth.

"Yup, absolutely nothing," Grady also said behind gritted teeth.

Chad raised an eyebrow at their behavior. He could tell there was something wrong. He could always tell when people are faking or acting or their emotions in general. He _is _an actor, after all. Well, not this Chad Goldfarb isn't; Chad Dylan Cooper is.

"Guys, I can tell when there's something wrong. And there is definitely _something_ wrong with you two," Chad said matter-of-factly.

The two boys glared at him. Nico spoke first, "Look, Chad, I don't know if you've noticed, but every single one of these girls here are fawning over you. And that's including my girlfriend."

Chad was shocked. "Look, I have noticed this, but I don't even pay attention to them! I'm not even the slightest bit attracted to them."

"Are you calling Tawni ugly?" Nico questioned, standing up.

Chad sighed. "No, I'm not it's just-"

"He is just causing so much drama!" Grady mumbled.

"Grady's right, you're… you're like… Chip Drama Pants. Yeah, that's who you are!"

Chad's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I never meant for this to come too far! I just meant that they're not my type."

"Whatever you say, Chip," Nico shook his head at Chad and left the room. Grady sighed and followed suit. Chad sighed and shook his head.

_This isn't exactly going to be a great experience._

* * *

Sonny and Tawni walked into their room. Sonny had a dreamy look in her eyes, in which, of course, Tawni noticed right away.

"Who is it? OoO… is it Chad?" Tawni wiggled her eyebrows.

Sonny looked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied nonchalantly, but her voice went a tad bit higher.

Tawni raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ah, ah, it's Chad! I know it is!"

"No it's not!" Sonny's voice raised her full octave.

"Denial!" Tawni said in a sing-song voice. "Normally I'd be mad with someone as hot as Chad Goldfarb, but I've got Nico, who is a _great _kisser, by the way."

"I bet Nico is a great kisser!"

"Yeah, the way his- wait a minute…" Tawni caught onto Sonny's distraction, "…don't try to change the subject, Sonny! I know you like him!"

"Look, I have to study for this big test tomorrow and I don't want Chad on my mind…"

"So you admit he's been on your mind!" Tawni pointed an accusing finger at Sonny.

Sonny opened her mouth to object, when she just sighed. "Maybe he has… maybe he hasn't, but seriously, Tawni. I gotta study for this! It's a pretty big part of my grade!"

"Fine… fine…" Tawni said and went to go lie down on her bed and flip through a _Tween Weekly _magazine.

_Great, now Tawni's going to be haunting me about my itty bitty crush on Chad._


	6. Chapter 6

**Jojo here!but yeah since i dont haave my experience in college, dont blame me if its... not like college. i mean ive got classes but i dont exactly know if that's what goes on... and such... so sorry... and we dont own anything... *sobs* *perks up* here's Alexa!**  
_Yo what's up? Yeah so Jojo here actually sent me like four chappies but I'm not updating them all at once sillies! Y'all have to review! So do it. (:_

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 5

Class

Chad looked at his schedule. He looked for him classroom – which took a while – and he finally found it. He opened the door to find him being stared at, good or bad. The girls were staring at him with awe and the guys were glaring. Chad sighed and saw the familiar brunette staring at her lap and went to go sit down next to her.

He smiled to himself and tapped her shoulder. And this is where all the girls' awestruck faces turned to the same death glares as the guys. You could've heard a few gasps here and there, but Chad paid no attention to that.

Sonny automatically shot her head up to look at the person who has poked her. She almost knew who it was, though, even before looking up. His finger had a familiar… touch or sensation, whatever you'd like to call it.

She smiled at him. "Hey, Chad!"

He, of course, smiled back. "Hi, Sonny!"

"So you have advanced physics, too?"

"Mhmm…" Chad didn't pick his courses, his mom did. When he was all disappointed about going, he refused to pick them. And he is very happy he didn't pick them because he knows for a fact that wouldn't have picked… advanced physics. But Sonny was in the same class, so it's all good.

The teacher still hasn't come in yet, so everyone was talking, throwing paper airplanes, or – the major one – glaring at, talking about, or throwing paper airplanes towards Sonny and Chad. They didn't pay much attention to this, though; they were too caught up with each other to even notice.

"So what do you plan on doing with your life?" Sonny asked, generally curious.

Chad froze. What did her wanna do? Chad Dylan Cooper planned on acting. Chad Goldfarb… he wasn't so sure… "Uh… well, I want to – uh – do anything with physics," he stuttered out. Chad took a quick look at his schedule and saw that he has journalism. Ugh, what, does she want me to understand those stupid paparazzi or something? Learn their idiotic ways? Ugh… Mom… "Or- or, you know, be a journalist."

"Oh, that's cool! I have another course with advanced genetics. I wanna work with the scientists and find a cure for genetic diseases!"

"Cool… cool…"

"Yeah, genetics has interested me ever since I learned about it in 7th grade. I always took a liking to it. What about you and journalism?"

Ugh. "Well, you know those paparazzi in Hollywood?" she nodded. "Yeah, them, I guess… I don't wanna be one, but I wanna understand why they turn celebrities' lives into a black hole and twist around everything. Or to invade your personal space. Or to take pictures of you drunk at a bar!" Chad ranted.

"Uh… Chad?"

Chad was deep in thought until he heard her voice. Did I say that out loud? Oh my God, I did! He looked at Sonny with an embarrassed smile. "Ha, uh, sorry, I lived in L.A, so I heard about these things… happen to people I know… and it irks me…"

"Oh," was all she said. "So, how's L.A?"

"Sunny," he answered right away. "Heh, uh, like the Sun… yeah, that kind of sunny…"

Sonny giggled. "I know what you meant, Chad. So what have you been up to in L.A?"

"I was homeschooled… a-and got v-very high marks there. And I was – uh," what does he say? "I was- well, I played sports, but I was only in a public team for – uh – basketball, but, you know, not for the local high school there. Umm… I spent a lot of time on my-my school work. And… I love my family! Yeah, they're the best!" Chad sighed. Usually lying was easy, but no, Sonny Monroe made it rather hard!

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Sonny grinned.

"Mhmm…"

And at that, the teacher walked in. He was a rotund man with a visible bald spot in the top of his head. He is in a suit and carrying a briefcase. "Hello, everyone, I am Mr. Pike. You might be wondering why I am introducing myself, but we've got a new student here: Chad Goldfarb!"

Chad smiled that I-don't-care smile and waved a two-finger wave. He really didn't want the attention… not here, anyways.

"Well, Chad, they're taking a test today, so you can just flip through the book," Mr. Pike said.

"A'ight," Chad said and opened the big book a physics. Mr. Pike handed them the tests and Chad looked blankly at the page; he didn't really study this. He looked at the page some more and flipped through the book, trying to understand it. He understood most of it, just some of the more advanced stuff. Well, he is in advanced classes for a reason.

Most of the stuff was making sense in his brain, now. It is 47 minutes into the test and Sonny is the first to hand in her test and sit back down. She smiled at Chad and took out her book. Chad kept staring – which didn't go unnoticed by some girls in the room – and smiled at her.

Eventually the class was over and they all headed out the door to grab lunch. Chad sat with Sonny and they just talked and laughed about random things. Sonny gave some information about Wisconsin, whilst Chad informed her about L.A.

Then they went their separate ways for their final class of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jojo here! uhh... we still dont own. and yeah i know, i skipped a few weeks here, but if you want, when this whole story is finished. ill make deleted scenes of what i mentioned below [in the first segment] and you can give me some suggestions and i might use them! and if its a'ight with Alexa! ...Alexa?**

_Its a'ight with moi! Give suggestions! BTW Who saw Camp Rock 2? And Thats So Sonny? And CANT WAIT for Chad Without A Chance? AHH! :D_**  
**

* * *

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 6

Chad Dylan Cooper is missing?

A few weeks have passed, now, ever since Chad Goldfarb entered this college. Ever since he met Sonny. Ever since Sonny met him. Ever since they believed love doesn't not exist anymore.

In those few weeks, Chad and Sonny have become very good friends. They've gone to arcades and other fun places - like the bowling alley, a few resturants, and even a vivit to Plaster Fun Time - on weekends, but just as friends. Chad, over here, hasn't had the guts to ask her out. Yeah, weird, I know. But he's never felt this way before!

So with that out of the way, back to the present!

* * *

Sonny sat at her desk studying until her brain could take no more – which is hard for her. Genetics is a pretty easy topic for her – then again, what isn't?

Tawni, on the other hand, is lying on her bed reading the newest edition of _Tween Weekly _when she gasps. Loud.

Sonny's head automatically turned to look at her roommate. "What happened?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is missing!" Tawni exclaimed, looking as if she were about to scream.

"What?"

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Is. Missing!"

"I know that- oh, let me see that!" Sonny said and snatched the magazine away from her. She read the article and mumbling the words out loud. When she finished, she looked at Tawni with a raised eyebrow.

"Tawni, they just haven't seen him for a while! He's probably at home or doing a secret movie or on vacation!" Sonny reasoned.

Tawni bit her lip, still not so convinced. "I dunno, Sonny…"

"Tawni, it's alright. You don't have to worry about someone you haven't even met!"

"But it's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny just sighed and went back to her studies.

* * *

Chad was sitting on his bed, looking for what the press has said about him in these few weeks. He's skimming the web on his cell when he finds _Tween Weekly Online. _The biggest headline makes him laugh.

**Chad Dylan Cooper is missing?**

_So this is what they think? I've gone missing? Wow, _Chad thought.

He just had to burst out laughing. The press is so stupid! Why is he taking this journalism class anyways?

Chad just shook his head, still chuckling, and headed to get some sort of food item from the commissary. Oh, maybe a fro-yo!

Marta, Chasity, and Portlyn sat at a table in the commissary, eating fro-yos, when Marta lets out a high-pitched yelp.

Everyone in there – including Chad who is just entering – looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is missing!" she shrieked. Everyone let out a gasp, whilst Chad shook his head and laughed.

Portlyn noticed this. She looked at the picture of the great Chad Dylan Cooper and then at the nobody Chad Goldfarb. Suddenly the realization hit her. "Oh my God!" she shrieked, standing up and looking at Chad.

Chad looked back at her wide-eyed. He has a feeling she knows something she shouldn't. He grabbed his fro-yo and went out of there as fast as he could.

Marta and Chasity gave her a look. Portlyn looked around and gave a nervous smile and then dragged the two other girls to the dorm room they shared.

"Chad Goldfarb is _not _Chad Goldfarb!" she exclaimed.

"What? Of course he is!" Chasity said.

"No, he's not. That is Chad Dylan Cooper! That's why he went missing! And when you said he went missing, all her did was laugh!"

The two other girls' eyes widened as they looked at the picture of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"It is!" Chasity exclaimed.

A smirk played out on Marta's lips. "And we know how Little Miss Sonshine doesn't like Chad Dylan Cooper."

And now all three girls were smirking.

"We just gotta show her who he really is and then Chad will come running back to us!" Marta said. She's been in love with the great CDC for years, now, so it's a little obvious that when she said 'us,' she meant 'me.'

"How?" Chasity asked. Portlyn nodded.

"Well, so what we're going to have to do is…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Jojo here! :D and i hope the late wasnt _that _bad. i liked this chapter.. it was sooo fun to write this! and youll find out why once you read this chapter ;) but who else LOVES the SWAC soundtrack? I DO! i love sterling's songs... *sigh***

_ YOYOYOYO ITS ALEXA! ahaha who screamed? jk(; SWAC soundtrack? WHAAT?_

_Enjoy!  
_

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 7

What Just Happened…?

Chad rushed back to his dorm room. He ran inside and quickly shut the door, breathing heavily. Those girls knew something. And he _really_ didn't like that. He looked at his disfigured chocolate fro-yo in his hands and sighed, wondering what to do since he doesn't have another class until tomorrow.

_Oh, I still need warmer clothes. I guess I can go get some… _Chad thought.

He put on sneakers and his leather jacket over his clothes. He doesn't have a car and seriously doesn't want to take… public transportation – again – _ew_. Chad will just have to walk.

He put his wallet into his jacket and headed off through the front doors. He then set off for the dirt roads nearing the town.

Chad hasn't been walking for long when there's a puff of smoke right in front of him. He stops dead in his tracks and does his ninja-defense move, wide-eyed.

There before him is a girl that looks to be 14 years old. She has light brown hair with purple, neon green, neon blue, and neon pink streaks in it, and it's put into many different pigtails. She is wearing this feather shrug around her neck with black feathers and blood-red feathers overlapping the black feathers in the middle. She had a very bright yellow tank top under a silver top that stops mid-stomach. The silver top had short, flowy sleeves that only cover her shoulders, and had neon orange lace in the middle of the top. She's wearing a black skirt that puffs out mid-thigh, making it look like a tutu, and you could see a neon orange fabric behind the black. She has blood-red, knee-high socks that look like high converse shoes. She has high-heeled shoes that are black with a red lining with different monster parts around the shoe. The girl also has black, lacy arm gloves going up and ending at her elbows. She's wearing bright pink lipstick and bright yellow mascara.

All in all, she looked _cra-zy_!

Then the girl started to circle around Chad. Chad stood frozen in his spot still _very_ creeped out about his situation. His head, however, was the only thing moving; it would follow this girl from the radius that his head _could_ turn. And, of course, he still has his ninja-defense pose that occasionally moves.

"Wh-Who are you?" he finally finds his voice, even if it sounds weak.

"Zora… and I know who you are…" the girl says, mysteriously and stops right in front of him.

"Wha-What do y-you mean?"

"And I'm not the only one…"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper-"

"Oh, h-him? I hear he's a _very_ good actor!" Chad says nervously.

"Of course, _you'd_ be the one saying that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it's supposed to mean…"

Silence.

"No, I actually don't."

"Whatever, '_Goldfarb'_ just beware of those who know your secret-"

"I don't have a secret!"

"-and cautious of the ones you love…"

"Love is-is… overrated."

Zora just glares. "Be. Cautious. Of. The. Ones. You. Love," she says and then there's a puff of smoke.

Chad now begins to move and frantically look around, but, to no avail, found the girl.

_What just happened?_

**here is some stuff that Zora's wearing. and, yeah, hottopic is like m' fave store XP**

_ahahhahah. I love you Jojo. (:_

http:/ www. hottopic .com/hottopic/Accessories/GlovesArmwarmers/Red-Feather-Shrug-122089 .jsp

http:/ www. hottopic .com/hottopic/Shoes/WedgesHeels/Iron-Fist-Glamour-Guts-Platform-Heels-136062 .jsp


	9. Chapter 9

**dont blaim Lexi, it was all me! ive been busy, and ik, its short, too... but its vacation so ill try and write more. but ima try, fer realz ;D  
its been like two months! DUDES IM SORRRRY! D:**

_Nah, Jojo it was actually kinda my fault...I forgot I had this chapter...SORRY! D:_

_Enjoy!  
_

The Movie Star & Me

Chapter 8

Plan in Action

Marta, Chasity, and Portlyn are all sitting in their dressing room. They know what they're gonna do. They know their plan.

They know how to destroy Sonny and Chad's relationship… even though, technically, they aren't in a '_relationship'_.

It's rather easy to see that they're in love. They spend almost every waking moment together. You can see the love in their eyes.

Tawni sees this and is extremely happy for Sonny, since she's finally getting a boyfriend… well, falling in love. Sonny's been looking happier then before ever since she started hanging out with Chad.

Marta, Chasity, and Portlyn exit their room. They see Chad leaving his room, looking like he was going somewhere. This is when he goes clothes shopping.

They sneak in the room. Good, Nico and Grady aren't here either.

They go into the bathroom and look around. They find his hair dye… and take it. They also find a contact case.

"Oh, so he wears contacts, too, hm?" Chasity says and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, duh, he probably doesn't want anyone knowing who he is!" Marta says.

"And he's wearing them now!" Portlyn says.

"I know… we gotta come back at night," Marta says.

}~**~{

Marta looks at her phone. 3:28am.

She carefully opens the bedroom door, seeing all three boys asleep on their beds. She quietly goes into the bathroom and looks in the same spot she found the contacts. She opened the case and smirked. _Perfect_.

She quickly gets out and goes back to her dorm.

* * *

Chad wakes up the next morning, earlier than the other boys, like always, to get ready as a Goldfarb. He walks into the bathroom and notices his hair is a little too blonde.

_Oh, I gotta dye it again soon…_

He looks in his spot where he keeps the dye and contacts… and doesn't find them. He curses under his breath. He hasn't misplaced them, he knows it. Someone must have stolen it!

_Who would've stolen it… they must've known who I am- oh, my God…_

He walks out of the room, after he got dressed and decides to go with the flow today. Hopefully no one will notice…

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny's perky voice comes up behind him and she smiles at him. Both of them are always up early. Sonny's just a morning person and, well, Chad just doesn't want the guys knowing about his real identity.

He turns around and smiles at her. "Hey…"

She stares at him. "Whoa… what happened to your hair? It's not even that sunny, how'd your hair get blond?"

"Uh… it gets blond easily…"

"And why are your eyes blue? They're usually a deep green…. You kinda look like… oh, my God. You _are_ Chad Dylan Cooper, aren't you?" Sonny puts her hand on her hips and raises a quick eyebrow.

"No…"

"Yes you are. That's why he's been missing ever since you got here and that's why you look exactly like him!"

"Um… ok, fine, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Happy?"

Sonny sighs. "I don't know, Chad." Then walks away, back to her room.

_What have I done?_

_**Dang, Chad. What HAVE you done?**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**ooky and stuff! another chapter! i think its the last one, but that is up to Lexi! :D**

**

* * *

**  
The Movie Star & Me  
Chapter 9  
Getting Her Back

* * *

Chad looks at Sonny's figure walking away with sad eyes. It would have had to come out at one point, right? So having it come out earlier is better than later, right?

Wrong.

He should have been the one to tell her. He wishes he had his contacts so none of this happened. She shouldn't have been able to guess, but she did.

He should have been able to tell her at her own time, not right now. He didn't want it to be by accident! He wishes he could have told her himself, in a nice surrounding, like… a picnic or… a walk in the park. Not right now, though.

Chad sighs and tries to get through the day. He doesn't answer anything in class and he keeps his head down. Sonny's obviously avoiding him. She didn't even sit next to him in class.

Chad moves his spoon around in his soup. He's not that hungry and he feels too guilty. And it tastes disgusting.

He sees Marta, Chasity, and Portlyn enter the cafeteria ith smirks on their faces. He gasps; I bet they're the ones who stole my contacts!

Chad gets up and goes over to them. "You took them, didn't you?"

Marta smiles innocently. "Took what?"

Chad glares. "You know what you took and I want them back,"

Marta smirks. "Nah, so how did Little Miss Sonshine take in the fact that you're Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Not good, at all. She's been avoiding me all day." He sighs. "So, congratulations!" he says sarcastically.

"Yeah, we try," Portlyn says. Marta rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Chaddy, you don't want her. Everyone here knows that she hates Chad Dylan Cooper, and that happens to be you… after all those weeks of lying to her and the whole school," she says.

"No, Marta, I do want Sonny. I know she hates me, but she seemed to like Chad Goldfarb and that wasn't an act at all! I truly like her!" Chad says.

He glances around. "I gotta talk to her. Bye." He then jogs off in the direction of her dorm.

}~**~{

Chad knocks on the door, patiently waiting for Sonny to open it. He waits a few moments before it opens.

Sonny smiles, then it drop when she sees who it is. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me and I want to talk to you! We can't leave it the way we did," Chad tells her. Sonny rolls her eyes and lets him in the room. She shuts the door.

"Ok, Sonny, I know you're really mad, but listen to me. You said that you hate Chad Dylan Cooper, yet you seemed to like Chad Goldfarb. I wasn't acting at all, Sonny I truly enjoyed the time I had with you!" Chad says with pleading eyes.

"And how do I know you're not acting now?" Sonny raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Because you trust me!" Chad says.

"How can I trust you? You lied to me!"

"I lied because I didn't want to be mobbed by fans!"

Sonny sighs. "Ok, I trust you, but I guess you didn't trust me enough to tell me…"

"Sonny, you know that's not true. I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't like me as Chad Dylan Cooper and I couldn't have that!" Chad emotionlessly laughs. "I used to think this whole love thing was superficial, but I'm starting to believe in it."

"What?" Sonny asks.

Chad takes her hands and looks her in the eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, Sonny, and I don't know and I used to think love was so stupid, but now I think it's a great thing."

Sonny shyly smiles. "I used to think the same things, but I think I'm in love with you, too."

Chad smiles and leans down to kiss her.

That day, Chad proved himself wrong and Sonny broke her promise.

He fell in love with a girl and it's definitely not for publicity. He is truly in love with Sonny and it's not overrated at all.

She became one of those 'weak and pathetic' girls in love. She fell in love with Chad and it definitely isn't a joke.

Love. A beautiful thing. Everyone falls in love at one point.

_Aww, you know... I like this as an ending. (: Great job, Jojo! I love you! :D_

_Everyone review for Jojo's sake! She worked hard on this!_

_Bye guysss. (:  
_


End file.
